1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a process such as an operation process in a water supply and drainage facility, a building facility, a factory facility, an industrial plant, etc.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional process monitoring system for monitoring a process such as an operation process in a water supply and drainage facility, a building facility, a factory facility, an industrial plant, etc. has been achieving the monitoring by displaying the operation states of the various equipments such as a pump, motor, etc. involved in the process to be monitored, on a display device such as CRT located inside a central monitoring room. Such a conventional process monitoring system typically has a configuration as shown in FIG. 1.
This conventional process monitoring system of FIG. 1 comprises: a CRT display device 30 for displaying information to a supervising personnel; and a computer based central monitoring device 20 having a process monitor unit 22 for carrying out a monitoring operation with respect to a process to be monitored 10, a display control unit 21 for controlling the information to be displayed on the CRT display device 30 according to the result of the monitoring operation carried out by the process monitor unit 22, and a memory unit 23 for storing various data and programs necessary for the operation of the process monitor unit 22 and the display control unit 21.
In this conventional process monitoring system, with respect to the process to be monitored 10 which involves operations of various equipments and sensors, the central monitoring device 20 collects various data on the process to be monitored 10 at predetermined timings. When the abnormality is detected in the process to be monitored 10, the central monitoring device 20 notifies the occurrence of the abnormality to the supervising personnel watching the CRT display device 30, by displaying information concerning the occurrence of the abnormality on a CRT display device 30, such that the supervising personnel can take care of the abnormality in the process to be monitored 10 appropriately and quickly, according to the information displayed on the CRT display device 30.
However, in such a conventional process monitoring system, the CRT display device 30 has been located inside a central monitoring room in which the supervising personnel is stationed, and the notification of the occurrence of the abnormality in the process to be monitored 10 is made only by the display on this CRT display device 30 so that it is necessary for the supervising personnel to be permanently stationed in the central monitoring room and to keep a constant watch over the CRT display device 30, especially in a case the process to be monitored 10 is important.
On the other hand, in a case the abnormality occurs while the supervising personnel is out of the central monitoring room. It is necessary for the supervising personnel to go to the central monitoring room in order to see the information concerning the abnormality on the CRT display device 30, no how far away from the central monitoring room the supervising personnel has been present.
Thus, the conventional process monitoring system has been associated with the drawback that it demands very hard work for the supervising personnel, as the notification of the occurrence of the abnormality in the process to be monitored and the information concerning the abnormality can be given to the supervising personnel at the central monitoring room alone.